


Sebastian Stan x Child Reader (Day at Work)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Child Reader, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Toddler Reader, baby reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Sebastian Stan x Child Reader (Day at Work)

Sebastian was walking onto set with you in his arms ready to start filming some of Civil War. You were already starting to fuss and squirm in his arms so he was getting prepared for a long day.

Shushing you a couple of times he made his way to the makeup trailer. He sat down and placed you on his lap so you're facing him.

"Okay, dragoste, behave for tati. He's gonna do some filming. You like seeing daddy act. Te iubesc. (I love you)." He kisses the top of your forehead to which you giggle and try and stand up. With a bit of support from your dad, you manage to stand up. You give him a sloppy Eskimo kiss and blow raspberries in his face.

Sebastian turns you around so you can see him in the mirror when Rhiannon comes to do his makeup.

"Morning Sebastian." She greets cheerfully her gold eyes sparkling.

"Morning Doll." You start babbling which makes Rhiannon aware you're there. She comes over to you and ruffles your hair. She gives you a soft makeup brush to play with while she does Sebastian's face makeup.

After a while Sebastian finally moves out of the black leather chair, picking you up with him. He says goodbye to Rhiannon and exits the large trailer.

He spots Evans sitting in a chair with his name on and walks over, as you look around at all the people, most of whom are too busy to smile back to you.

"Hey, Chris." Chris turns around a smile on his face which gets bigger when he sees Little Seba and Big Seba.

"Awww, man. She's so cute. Come to Uncle Evans Y/N." He holds out his arms for you, and you reach for him. He scoops you up, squeezing you until you laugh.

You hold onto him as he and Sebastian walk down some corridors to a room full of toys. They place you on the floor, the other side of a child gate. As they start to walk you stand up holding onto the gate for support. Rolling down your face, the tears make your eyes puffy and your cheeks red. Your eyes watch them go round the corner in horror. You shake the gate and scream "Tati" at the top of your lungs to get them to come back to no avail.

\--Meanwhile down the corridor.--

Sebastian hears you call his name and crying and he goes to turn around and pick you up. But Evans places a hand on his shoulder stopping him from going back round the corner.

"Don't do it, buddy. If you go back now she'll do it every time. You gotta leave her. She'll calm down soon." And Sebastian's sad face Chris suggests they wait till you stop crying to go back to the main set. 

For what felt like hours the boys have been standing there before a girl walks down the corridor with a headset on. She had a resting bitch face that no amount of wine and girl chatter could get rid of it. Sebastian was solemnly looking at his hands as your screams ring through his ears, not paying any attention to the women. Evans nods at her and if she could scowl anymore she would.

Chris puts his hand on Sebastian's shoulder to bring him out of his trance.

"C' mon man we gotta go." He nods his heads towards the woman, to which Sebastian's blue eyes follow. He shakes his head and quickly walks around the corner. Evans knowing what was happening didn't bother to follow. But the woman later found out to be Samantha (no offence to any Samathas), followed after in brisk angry stomps.

\--Your POV--

When you see your Tati coming round the corner, you shake the gate harder and try to reach for him. This makes him walk faster. As he reaches you he pulls you up off the ground and into a tight safe hug. Your cries turn into sobs and hiccups as you settle down. Sebastian turns around to come face to face with the women.

"She's got to stay there." She spat.

"No, she doesn't. She's coming with me." He walks off mumbling "Căţea" under his breath. The women stalks after him, angrily adjusting her headset.

\--Back at home after a long day--

Sebastian places you in a high chair giving you some cut up meat and mashed potato on a plastic plate. He pushes you close to the table and sits down close to you as he eats his. You shove the meat into your mouth with your hands. But as you go to shove your hand into the mash so you can shovel it in, Sebastian stops you by grabbing your hand and taking away the plate. He takes his empty plate into the kitchen and comes back with a spoon.

He waves the spoon in the air as if proving a point to a toddler. He sits down on the chair facing you.

As he spoon feeds you mash he starts talking about his day. From the angry women to Mack-Atack teasing him. And all about how you were so clingy he couldn't film that many shots but he didn't care because he got to spend time with his dragoste.


End file.
